paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began. Chapters 8 and 9.
Chapter 8. Cristopher Humdinger was coming home. He was finally elected mayor, and a party was organized. The feast had finished half an hour ago, and drunk Humdinger was heading to his small house near the Pines'. "Let me, Humdinger," heard Christopher. "I'm MAYOR Humdinger, you..." he looked down,"pup! Hate you dogs, hate you all!" "Erm, Hum.. mayor.." Mayor ''Humdinger snatched the pup and threw him against the house wall. He(the puppy) fell down. His cheek was cut, but he didn't whimper. He just asked: "Why..are..you..so..human...mom'll come and..and..." "Still alive, you?! Don't worry, I'll finish this..." A bucket of water was standing in the Pines' yard. Perfect. Humdinger pushed the poor guy into the bucket. In a minute,the pup stopped moving. Humdinger chuckled, threw the pup on the road and fell down, asleep. "All right, PAW Patrol! You were all good pups today. Don't worry, Marshall, I'll fix your flat tyre...as soon as I find out how to bring all my tools and supplies here. If only I had someone to do this for me. "Wyder!" called Zuma."One of Dawina's kids is hewe, and he's..." "Unconsious?" asked Ryder, as he came closer. Zuma was right - the grey pup they've met earlier was lying near the Pines' yard. The pup opened his eyes. "Where am I?' he whispered and closed his eyes again. Ryder lost no time. He picked the pup up and carried him to Katie's. Marshall, Chase, Zuma and Skye followed him. ''(In Katie's parlor) "Ryder, a few words. I've given him a sleeping pill so he wouldn't wake up too early. He's got a few bruises on his head and back, a cut cheek, and a torn ear. And it looks like..." "Know about the ear, Katie. Eh, what did you want to say?" It looks like he has been...drowning. A human possibly threw him in the water. The incident won't have any bad effect on his physical health, but he may be afraid of water for the rest of his life." "He would be helpful, Ryder," interrupted Doris,"if you take him with you. He'll be like his mother for a few days, but then he'll become the most loyal out of the whole family. Not counting Debourah, of course." "I get it, Mom," Katie said, being a little annoyed."Well,he needs a name. Any ideas?" "It should start with 'R'," said Doris."Probably Richard, or Rover, or Romulus, or Rocky, or Reginald..." "Rocky!" shouted Ryder."Let him be Rocky! "Who?" asked someone."Me?' "You," said Doris''. "Ryder, bring him home now." "Who, me?" asked the pup once again."Mom and Mira are not gonna like it..." "Mira?" asked Katie. "Stop talking! He needs a rest, after all. And I'll answer your question, Katharine - Mira is..." "My sister," finished Rocky desperately. ''(At the Lookout) "Pretty nice, huh. Oh,what's this scetch doing here? What is it? Needs a little correcting... Where is ''that marker pen?.." "Ryder," whined Chase," maybe he'll go back to his mother? He's messing up the Lookout!" "You didn't behave any better, Chase," responded Ryder. "Besides.." "I've had enough of this mutt!" started Chase."After he took my officer bear to find out how he plays music..," "And ate half the dog food we had, '' continiued Zuma'.' "And now he's doing something with you scetches..." "Where?" asked Ryder and took the drawings away from Rocky. But when he looked at them, he suddenly smiled and said: "Listen, Rocky! You are going to be my helper now. Pups, he found out how to make your vehicles transform into dog houses! I'll gonna do this soon." "Thanks, Ryder," responded the four PAW Patrol members. "And you, Rocky.. I'll make you a PAW Patrol member, from now on." "And what will he do?" asked Chase with a smirk. "Rescue streets from rubbish, cause he can't do anything else?" "Thanks for the idea, Chase. Listen here, Rocky. You are a member of the PAW patrol now, so you should promise to always help the ones in need." "I promise," answered Rocky, nodding his head. 'OK, so you'll get a vehicle, a pup-pack, and a..." Ryder looked at the puppy's neck,"collar. So here, my pups, meet the fifth member of the PAW Patrol. I hope you'll be helpful, Rocky, and... fix Marshall's fire truck tyre." Everybody laughed. Chapter 9. "Ok, Mr Dadian. I should say, you're the most sucessful man in the history of our town, Daisyville. Even Akio and Takeshi Miyoshi are just ordinary workers compared to you." "Thank you, Mayor Miller," said the small, nearly bald man with a short black mustache and smiled a bit. As the rewarding went on, a man with red hair thet covered half of his face stepped closer to an Indian and whispered: "What's the plan, Jay? Not too fair to have our former classmate to be the owner of this fast food business..." "Steal his pup, Jimmie," replied Jay. "I'm not Jimmie! Hey, you mean the pug he always takes with him?" "A pup or a pug?" asked Jay. "Both of them. Listen, Jay, I have an idea.." Mr Dadian came home. His small pug, Jimmie, ran out to meet him. As Dadian petted Jimmie's head, he began to feel - something wasn't right. He had seen his ex-classmate, Sid, at the rewarding, and as Sid was always jealous of Dadian... Better not think what he may do for money. Only one thing left to do... Dadian came out of his car with Jimmie peacefully snoring in his hands. The man quietly came up to a door that said "Daisyvillian dog shelter". After a short talk with the director, Dadian went out, but.. without Jimmie. "Sleep well, my puppy," Dadian sighed, got in his car and rolled away. Jimmie woke up tp find that something ''was wrong. The place was completely unfamiliar, and it sure didn't look like his house. Of course, his pillow and stuffed bear were here, but when Jimmie saw a grey adult female dog sleeping near him... "Nooooo!" "What's so bad, li'l guy?" asked the female dryly. "You owner can't have left you. Trent Dadian never leaves his friends, and he'll come after you...if Sid doesnt come first." "How do you know?" asked Jimmie. "I'm Denise, the girl of the streets. Unlike Darina, my sister, I always end up here, no matter how much times I run away.' "There is a way?" asked Jimmie. "There is. Climb out of the dark window on the right side of the end of the corridor, then over the fence, and then run as fast as you can. Wanna find Dadian, Jimmie? Jimmie?" Jimmie didn't listen. He ran at the top of his speed, eager to find the window. And there it was, with glass painted in such a way it was impossible to see what was outside. Jimmy did his best to jump on the windowsill, and then he opened the window and jumped out. A few more minutes, and he was far away from the shelter. Freedom! However, Jimmie was tired soon. He just wasn't used to running, and he found it harder and harder to run with every second. When Jimmie was about to give up.... "Oh hi, li'l fella! What're you doin' in such a heat on the street?" Jimmie raised his head to see a friendly-looking elderly woman. He only had enough energy left to utter a quiet whimper. "Don't worry, I gonna bring you to my grandsonny Zickie. He'll help ya.." The woman petted Jimmie's head. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could have a nap for a bit... "Erm, Grandma Ally? What are you doing in Adventure Bay?" Jimmie opened his eyes to find an unfamiliar boy with a strange haircut talking to the woman. A little Shepherd pup was standing near them. "Oh Zick..." "Call me Ryder! Please." "All right, Ryder, I hope you'll give this pup a home. Or maybe give him a place in your team, heehee..." "He could be a constuction pup. I'm making a bulldozer at the moment, Gran Ally." "That's good. Jimmie, wake up and meet Zi... Ryder." Jimmie couldn't believe his ears. A team? A constuction pup? Ryder? What could this mean? Jimmie knew he had an owner, and wasn't really ready to count a stanger one... "A construction pup?" asked Jimmie. "What do I have to do with it?" "You'll just be in our rescue team," answered the Shepherd - Chase, of course, " and help people in trouble. I work as a police pup in the team. That means I..." "Shout at poor drivers in your megaphone, help ducks cross the road, and recieve all the fame for it," finished Rocky, appearing in the doors. "What about you, rubbish cleaner? To tell the truth, the job suits you. At least you can't get any more fleas from it, haha! The pups were ready to fight(well, Rocky was) when Jimmie cried: "No, please, don't! I-i'll be a good pup, just don't hurt each other!" "He's kinda strange," Ryder indicated. "Maybe take him to Katie's?" Jimmie had no idea who Katie was, so he just had to agree. At least he won't have to visit strange places he knows nothing about,and may just sit there and wait for Trent to return. He can't have forgotten, he can't have... ''(Next day) "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" cried everyone, including Jimmie. They ran to the elevator, and Marshall wipe everyone out, as usual. The puppies changed in their uniforms, and Jimmie realized he was starting to get used to this all. The only thing was, he never got chosen for a mission. "OK, pups," started Ryder, pressing the button on his PupPad that caused an image to appear on the screen,"Mayor Goodway told me there has been a rockslide. The train needs to get to Adventure Bay as soon as possible! So for this misson..." Jimmie froze. Well, Ryder'd better pick him... "Chase! You'll pull the bigger rocks away. And Jimmie..." "YAY!" "You'll deal with the other boulders. All right, PAW patrol is on a roll!" All the pups howled in excitement as Chase and Jimmie headed to the slide. Jimmie didn't care what everyone else was doing, or if somebody was sad for not being chosen. It was the little pug's first mission, and he didn't want to fail it. By the time they got to the moutain, Jimmie smelt something very ''familiar. As Chase was pulling some rocks away with his winch, Jimmie realized what it was... "When will the train get going again?" asked Dadian, looking in the window. "As soon as the PAW patrol finishes with the rocks," answered Mr Hudson, the train engineer. "How's my little Jimmie there..." sighed Dadian. Jimmie drove to and fro, transporting the boulders to the side. He must finish the work as soon as possible. And then, he'll go back to his owner and his usual quiet life... "All done, Mr Hudson, spoke Ryder when the all the rocks weren't lying in the train's way anymore. "You can go now...What's the matter, Jimmie?"'''' '' "My owner's in there..." wailed the little pup. "Can I..." "Of course you can. Chase, sounds like you'll tow this bulldozer to the lookout. Goodbye, Jimmie." A few minutes later, the train was going away. The yellow bulldozer was towed by a small police truck, and a quad was driving beside. This windy October morning, the PAW patrol lost its new member, who has been with them only for a week. But, as Doris White says, "An empty place will get filled up. It just matters when." So next year, in May, Ryder was saving a little bulldog stuck up in a tree.. Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Blood Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:First Gen Story Category:Fanon